Total Drama On Deck
by lazyasf
Summary: TOTAL DRAMA ON DECK (APPS ARE CLOSED)
1. Apps

**_Hey Guys Im making a Total Drama On Deck._**

I need OCS So HERE IS THE APPLICATIOn

 _Name_

 _Streotype_

 _Gender_

 _Age_

 _Evil or Good_

 _History_

 _Secrets_

 _Crushes_

 _Other_

 _Apperance_

 _Clothing_

 _thank you so please tell your friends thanks i need 18 teeens_

 _Chris's Nephew Is now Hosting Total drama and he decided to invited 14 new teens and 4 vetrans on a cruise and whoever wins gets 2 millon dollars and a mansion in hawaii_


	2. Final Cast

**_Here is My Cast I Got_**

 ** _Girls:_**

 _Mandy Carter ~ The Chill Musician_

 _Ruby Norman ~ The Tough Outcast_

 _Rebecca Walsh ~ The Rebel Cheerleader_

 _Rose Lilydale ~ The Daughter Of The Mayor_

 _Phoebe Summers ~ The Shark- Obsessed Chick_

 _Esla Crawford ~ The Teen Singer_

 _Ashley Spencer ~ The Keyboard Player_

 _Felicity Jones ~ The Drummer_

 _Emma Jones ~ The Tambourine_

 _Boys:_

 _Dallas Richards ~ The Football Star_

Aidan Carson ~ The Lead Singer

Nick Enerest ~ The Jockster

Logan Griffo ~ The Gamer

Jason Crawford~ The Lead Guitarist

Adam Smith ~ The Bassist

John Crawford~ The Rockstar

Leo Howard ~ The Poet

Harry Napier ~ The Student President

(no more apps are closed thanks everyone and i cant wait )


	3. Official Teams

_**Teams: Hot Horses V.S. Summer Snakes**_

 _ **Hot Horses:**_

 _Elsa:Leader_

 _Emma_

 _John_

 _Nick_

Ruby

Harry

Rebecca

Felicity

Aidan

 ** _Summer Snakes_**

Dallas : Leader

Adam

Ashley

Jason

Leo

Stacee

Mandy

Rose

Phoebe

(Thank you Gwent Forever For the teams )


	4. Episode 1

**Hey Guys Here is The First Episode Of Total Drama On Deck So Hope you like.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own My 3 oc's i submitted and Chris Nephew Oc's but the rest is The other users.**_

 _Chris's Nephew AJ Stood In Front of A Huge Glamorous Boat._

 _"Hi I'm AJ And This Is Total Drama ON DEC...K."_

 _The Intro And Theme Song Hit And You See Harry And Rose Reading A Book , Adam And Ashley Are Making Out , Dallas Is Wrestling Nick And Phoebe , Elsa Is Writing Lyrics with Leo , Logan , John , Jason are Playing A Rock Band Game,Felicity and Emma Are Fighting Over Aidan , Mandy Playing Her Ukulele , Ruby And Rebecca Are Working Out. Then Aj Smiles And It Shows Total Drama On Deck._

* * *

 _The Camera Fades To The Bus As The First 4 Contestants Come Out.A 18 year old boy,with Daring Green Eyes And A Blue Electric Guitar Walk Off The Bus. He Had A Peach Tone Skin and Short Black Hair. He wore a Yellow Stripped T-Shirt , White Pants and White Running Shoes._

 _"Hi AJ , I can't wait to do this." John Said Smiling._

 _"Watch OUT!" Shouted , A Red Haired Girl , With Blue Eyes While Wearing A "I Love New York" Shirt , Blue Jeans and White Running Shoes Who Landed On John._

 _"Hey Ash, You should Be careful." John Smiled._

 _"Get Up Morons , I got a show to win." Shouted A Boy With Brown Hair and Peach Skin While Wearing a White Shirt With A Black Bow-tie and Red Pants._

 _" Calm Down Nick , The Girl Didn't Trip On Purpose." Said A Light Skin Boy With Black Shaggy Hair And Dark Brown Eyes And A Blue Shirt And Black Pants._

 _"Here I will help you." The Boy Helps Up Ash And John._

 _" I'm Dallas." The Boy Said._

 _'' I'm Ashley and I'm John ." John And Ashley Said._

* * *

The Rest Of The Teens Get Off And The Camera Points To Aj.

"Okay Guys Welcome To The S.S McLean , Its The Boat Named After My Dad So You will live on this Boat For 16 Week you will have a challenge and the winning team will get Immunity And The Losing Team Will have to eliminated a member of their team.''

"Let's Start with Teams.''

"Phoebe

"Rose "

"Mandy"

"Logan "

"Leo"

"Jason"

"Adam"

"Ashley"

"And Your Captain , Dallas."

The Chosen Teens Walked Together And Then A Huge Green Snake Next To The Sun Appeared Next To Their Heads , Which indicated their logo.

"The Summer Snakes .The Rest Of You , Emma , John , Nick ,Ruby , Rebecca , Harry , Aidan ,Felicity And Your Leader Elsa are the Hot Horses."

* * *

The Camera Fades To The Teens In Swimsuits And They are on a Huge Mountain.

"Welcome Back Viewers , Now each of you will have to jump off the Mountain and land in the circle , if you don't land in the circle you will lose for your team." Aj explained. As the Summer Snakes Took Their Turn , Phoebe , Dallas , Logan And Adam Made The Circle while Rose , Mandy , Leo , Ashley And Jason Missed.

" Hot Horses To Beat The Snakes ,5 Of you need to make the circle."Aj Said. The Hot Horses Took Their Shot To Win , Elsa , John , Rebecca and Aidan Made the Circle while Emma , Felicity , Ruby , Harry Missed. It was down to Nick.

" Come On Nick." Harry Said

Nick Looked at The Circle and Shook His Head. "I'm not doing this , i might died." Nick Walked Away And Looked at His Team.

"Because Nick Didn't Succeed The Jump The Summer Snakes Win.''

"Yeah." The Snakes Yelled In Excitement.

" The Hot Horses You Have To Eliminated A Member Tonight." Aj Said.

* * *

The Camera Fades To The Hot Horse Team Sitting Down.

"Welcome Back , Now That We Have you all Here , you all voted and the people who are safe are Elsa ,John , Rebecca , Aidan , Felicity , Ruby and Harry. "

~~~~ _Confession~~~~~_

 _Dallas: I am really sad , i know they are gonna to eliminated Nick cause he is a douche but he forget his pills , he acts like a jock but he is a Jokester , So i call him a Jockster. Nick is my Best friend cause of was funny , then we met Jocknick , he was mean. I wish i could save him_

 _~~~~~Ended~~~~~~~_

 _"Emma and Nick you are in the bottom 2 cause Emma You didn't make the circle and Nick you person who is safe is..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...NICK!_

 _"Emma you are say goodbye.'' Aj said as he pushed a button._

 _"Sorry Emma , Nick is strong." John said sadly_

 _" Yeah sorry ." Ashley said ._

 _"Thanks , I'm sorry for earlier." Nick said as he apologized._

 _Emma Got on the boat of losers and disappears._

 _"1 down , 17 left who will win and who will fall in love? NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA ON DECK!"_

 _(hope you like)_


End file.
